A Tale of Two Wizards
by MuppetSnipper
Summary: Medieval style USUK fic wizards, dragons, magic, but this is no fairy tale. Underneath the glamour of the magical arts lays dark undertones the two must face.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is a Medieval style USUK story I felt like writing~ = w = 3 Nothing really special, and if you like it please take a moment to press that little review button at the bottom of the screen! (I wasn't suppose to say anything, but it kinda has a crush on you~3)

Enjoy! ^^ Any critique, things you might like to see happen in the story, or if you just wanna throw a fish at Arthur, please feel free to do so! ^ w ^

Also…not sure if it's clear, but the chapter starts off from Arthurs POV ; w ;

Bustling with colour, chatter, and the not-so-occasional cry, the market place had to be one of my least favorite places to visit. It was necessary to my work of course, but the clamoring crowds filled with greedy beggars, always leering aside, ready to strike the moment you let your guard down.

Though this is little concern to one of my skill, still I find it to be annoying nonetheless.

Shopkeepers bartered with pompous customers, really the daylight may be the safest time to travel in the market place, but clearly takes a tole on ones mental state.

"What can I do ya' for, love?" Having lost myself in my thoughts, I realized abruptly I was staring at a rather portly woman selling flowers with her young daughter. The two looked impoverished behind the plethora of monochromed flowers that shrouded around them. The younger girls warm smile nearly broke my heart, but I knew far better than this by now.

Rumors of grown women enslaving younger girls into prostitution and thievery rang clear in my head, and I cannot help but feel wary of the two innocent looking individuals around me. In Albion, thieves are known to go to great lengths to get a pence here and there. Though the two look as if they are merely trying to scrape a living, it's clear by the manner in which the younger girl inches closer to my pockets their true intentions.

The life that was ahead for her, what can I do? Take her as my own and teach her of the so-called dark arts? Potential, the right blood, and I felt nothing of magical potential resonating from this girl. Only that sickly sweet smile her mother, I suppose I can assume that much, keeps me from stating the blatantly obvious.

If I were to swipe the young girls clumsy hands from my pockets, she would be scolded to a disgustingly, and possibly depraved, manner by her caretakers. Eyeing the bouquet of flowers closer, I feel my temper rise at how carelessly the woman prepared it. I am no botanist, though I do enjoy tending to my herbs and a few flowers here and there, but to hide so many wilted heaps of flowers under such a careless array of blossoms makes me cringe.

The girl is finished now, but now looks nervously as I dig into my pocket to pay the disgusting woman. Ah, I should have dug into the other pocket, the two may get suspicious. Playing the fool, I digress I have nothing to pay for the lovely flowers. The woman nods quickly, wrenching her daughters arm, and flees before she thinks I will notice.

A shame. Truly and utterly. I do want to help the poor kid, but who am I to take a child from her home. The only family she has, it would only complicate my life further to have a child along. Not only complicate but harm her—

"Oi! You skievving little brat, give me back my pouch!" The crude bellowing caused my heart to skip a beat, as I heard the lewd woman from before cry out.

Dashing through the crowd, the young girl cringes and sobs quietly as a large, unkept, burly man in his late 30s rings her arm.

This is my fault I know, I should have talked to the girl and her mother before they could be caught by anyone else. I have to step in, even if I have to use…severe methods.

I suppose I can pick up my scrolls another time from now.

"That's rightly enough, unhand the child. What kind of man goes after a young girl?" Lower my voice to a tone that has me inwardly praising myself, I step forward and glare needles into the man before me. The bloke just chortles on, shaking the girls slightly. Though physically I am not much to comment on, my eyes do not leave his.

"Hey! HEY!" A young voice calls, a males?

Driving forth through the crowd, a younger boy, maybe a few years younger than myself, charges forth and tackles the man. The young girl gasps, looking frantically for her mother, who promptly drags her from the scene with great gusto.

"Get—off!" Swinging a hairy fist into the younger man's face, I can't help but cringe at the cracking upon impact.

"How—can—you—attack—a—little—kid-!" Muffled and panting, the boy knees the other in the stomach, eyes livid with fury. I'll admit it, stupidity and belligerence has its moments. But this is my doing, and as tedious as it will be, I must intervene.

"Enough, both of you. Leave the tumbling to your wives, and on your feet! Such brutish behavior—" My words seem to confuse the two, and the burly brute shoves the other off himself and faces me.

"Is that so then? Why don't you quite it with the pretty words and raise a fist?" Spitting blood at my feet, I begin to raise my arm, the perfect incantation blooming in my mind.

"HEY! BIG TALL AND UGLY, I'M YOUR OPPONENT HERE!" The younger boy, yells without swinging a fist.

Huh. I suppose there are still some who don't believe in dirty fighting, as the young boy does not charge at the man while his back is turned. Though this of course is to his own folly, war is not fought by gentlemen.

"Enough, I can handle this git—"

But of course, the boy did not listen. Swinging around in full force, the older man shoves his fist into the boys stomach, frankly knocking the wind out of him.

That by far is enough. I don't give a damn at this point if the whole village sees that I am a wizard, their fear will allow me to get by quicker anyways.

Raising my hand in the most casual manner, I mutter a simple incantation to allow my aura to envelope the surrounding area. The crowd freezes, all eyes fearfully soaking in the scene.

No one had witnessed the coming of a wizard in quite some time, we have something of a bad reputation. To dumb it down to its principle structure, strictly speaking.

The man's expression brings a nasty smile to my lips. It would be nice to mess with him a while, but it would be quite tedious and keep me up at night. As disgusting as he acts, I'm sure he has a reason for why he acts the way he does.

In this case, he is but a thin shell of the man he once was a moment ago. His eyes brim with tears, really am I that bad?

Needing only to take a step closer towards him, he shrinks back behind the unconscious boy. Oh, he really does look like a wreck. It wouldn't hurt to take him back to my place to fix him up…

Well, I can't just leave him here, can I? Last time, any time, I ignore my instincts they come back and konk me on the back of the head.

Muttering slightly, I lift the boy up (the muttering is to improve my strength. The boy is rather heavy…really, really heavy.) Not letting the strain show in my face, I coolly sweep out of the village with the boy levitating in my arms.

Alright, he was too heavy to lift, sue me.

Sitting down for a moment is really all I needed at the moment. The sun has finally come out, so I can search for some unicorn tail to brew a healing agent. Honestly, why I'm bothering with this kind of perilous ordeal escapes me, but I refuse to live in debt to another. Debt, though he did seem quite sincere in his actions, I guess a thanks is in order.

Not really, no. That kind of fool deserves what he reaps. Rushing in like an idiot, but I should at least get him healed up before he heads off home. His wife, mother, whatever he may have would be distraught beyond belief if he returned with a cracked jaw and several ugly lacerations.

He is strange, and the unknown is always attractive I assume. Though it depresses me slightly that he will evidently turn up like the many other tedious humans I have met over the years.

No, don't be so pessimistic Arthur! Enjoy him while you can, while he is still the gallant young man attempting to rescue a poor young girl. Silly little stories I read and believed as a child. Not that I'll grow attached or anything, just enjoy the fantasy for a bit. Fix him up, and send him on his way.

He'll most likely be too scared to face me once he knows what I am.

Trololololo~~3 Hope you liked it~ anything you feel like saying, or if you feel like encouraging me to write more, please review! 3 ; w ; Thank you truly if you can take the time~3


	2. Chapter 2

Tehee~3 ^w^ Thank you for reviewing~ it really made me feel all fluffy inside, and hopefully you all will like this next chapter! 3 Once again, anything you'd like to see, comments, critique, please feel free to say! 3

Still in Artie's point of view~3

She is beautiful. Not the beautiful the scum chortle at the waitresses at the local pub, but beautiful like taking a breath of fresh air after being smothered with the heat of the indoors bustle. Fresh air, pure air more like it. The sight of her and how she beckoned me forth really did bring the most natural smile across my face, all the muscles brimming with an urge to stroke her mane gently.

Ah nature's beauty, the luminescent gloss of a unicorn's body never ceased to catch my breath. No artist, sculptor, or words that I presently obtain in my vocabulary can really capture the perfection of the site. Animals, nature. I really feel close to them, they make me feel whole.

Approaching her gently, letting my lighter aura encase the surroundings, she sees me as no threat and proceeds to gently lap up a sparkly puddle of rain water. Hazily enjoying the solace, I can't help but feel everything is right in the world. This moment alone is enough to keep me going; this vivacious feeling entices me to grin a little broader, and take in a deep breath.

Clear in though, I reach over and brush off a few stray hairs that have come loose from her mane into my hand. Mane is far more potent that tail, the boy should be grateful I am so good with—

Ah yes, the boy…

I suppose it can't be helped. He needs me now, and though it is unlikely he will wake for a while longer, hopefully I can have the potion brewed a while before he wakes.

He may even feel grateful…as doubtful as that is. We wizards are feared too much nowadays. Honestly, so the younger ones can't control our magic…it's difficult to grasp!

She lightly neighs,nustling her nose into my stomach. Such amazingly intelligent creatures! To be able to pick up on intuitive signs, as if born a Pisces. The light tickling causes me to step back, and she turns around to leave.

"Oh please don't leave" my thoughts dare form, but she is a wiser creature and has the luxury of being able to see outside herself. She knows my mind is on the boy, and that I am obliged to look after him. It is my fault in a sense, but never mind that now.

Wizards, magic, oh the glamour. Of course, being completely out of control of your physical body is pure fun! Overwhelmed by your birth element's power is always the best, especially when you're around innocent people. My thoughts can't help turning bitter when recalling how cruel life played me.

So powerful as a people, but to destroy a being such as myself I need to do only one specific thing.  
>Hell will run out of patrons the moment I succumb to that.<p>

Reaching the house, I stiffen my expression to bear seeing the boy. I'll admit, he was ridicusolously, it was ludicrously unfair how…how cute, NO, innocent I suppose, he looked as he slept. Battered up as he was, I couldn't help ruffling his hair when I first brought him in.

Well never mind that, the child will be off in a manner of…well several hours to my estimation. Sighing to myself, I lower my lids in anticipation for what's to come. Maybe I dreamed it, maybe he doesn't even exist.

Oh hell.

Hell on the bloody pike!

He robbed me…? The house is in shambles, shelves contents bursting from their proper placements, strewn across the counters. The spotless floor now draped in my best cloaks and linens, and a foreign odor wafting through the air. Surely he couldn't have wakened to simply rob the place? Surely he couldn't have wakened by now!

"I…" Words are lost, he really didn't seem to the type to do something like this, but really you can't tell much about a man from his unconscious body. Well, unless your—

This really isn't the time for smutty jokes, now is it Arthur? Scolding myself, I find my voice.

"You! In here, I—grrgh!" Staggering back, a strange item is shoved into my mouth. Oh God, poison. He's going to fucking poison me and burn me at stake. He must have seen all my wizarding equipment, and decided to kill me. Oh joy… No, mother told me to gain tolerance against common poisons, but they taste bloody disgusting! I didn't want to…

Poison. Yes…pleasant, warm…poison?

"Hey! You're finally back!" Piped a cheerful voice behind me suddenly. Choking on the bit of whatever in my mouth, I jump back to see the boy grinning at me like an idiot. He's munching on something in a jubilant fashion, and I cannot find my voice for a moment, just absorbing the scene is a little much for my blood.

"I…yes…" swallowing out of habit, I curse and glower at the boy, break my fool of a heart, his expression flickers to the face of an innocent child caught after lights out.

"You don't like it? Your ingredients really suck, so I made due with what I could find" He pipes up, grinning as he takes a shot at my household.

Welp. My food is delicious.

"What…what in blazes happened to my house!" I finally bluster, only instead of looking guilty, he merely stands there sparkling like a fairy.

Well, metaphorically I suppose…

"When I woke up I was hungry! Really, you could poison someone with some of the junk lying around here" Offering me a plate of…I have no idea really what, he continues jabbering on like some kind of…

This level of stupidity surpasses any metaphors my brilliant mind has ever come across. Gripping his arm, I drag the boy outside to have a good look at him. This must be a farce, and if I'm to fight him, at least I'll have my own ground.

"Listen, I don't know who you are—" I started, but was readily interrupted

"I'm the guy who saved you from that huge bully back there!" Grinning like he was paid a pence a second, I couldn't keep myself from clenching my teeth and resisting the urge to wack him across the head.

"You saved me?" Stretching out word to emphasize the incredulousness of the situation, I find my aura cracking as he nods his head obliviously.

"Well…you are pretty shrimpy" Patting my head, the urge to rip his arm off in the most violent fashion possible flickers pleasantly in my mind.

"You…"

"Me"

"…I…"

"Relax man! I'm just messing with you. I'm not an idiot, I mean, I did end up in your house."

Tension immediately being released, I feel a smirk rising. Yes, I did save this boy from being torn apart.

"So, after I kicked that guys ass and passed out, you brought me into your secluded cabin in the woods to seduce—" Smacking my hand over his mouth, words fail to come out coherently.

What the hell? Never, ever! I've always been able to talk my way in an eloquent manner…but this GIT.

"I never!" He licks….LICKS my hand! Retracting from the crude character, I feel a hex coming on as he proceeds,

"Because you were so taken by the very sight of such a -"

"ENOUGH!"

"Ahaha! You're blushing! Oh, I'm Alfred Jones by the way! Pleasure to meet your aquatence my lady" Bowing in a crude impression of a proper gentleman, I hiss at this sudden turn of events.

"How…did you heal so quickly? Your jaw was…"

"I always heal fast! That and there was this gross smelling stuff on my face when I woke up…"

"Oh, that the Caterpillar ointment. Eases the pain…"

"Eww…but thanks really! I can't believe you dragged me all the way out here by yourself, you're either stronger than you look or a real pedophile!"

"Er…thank…hey!" He began laughing again, and I couldn't help smiling slightly myself.

"Wow…is that…that stuff in your hand…" Eyes fixated on the unicorn hair still tight in my grip, I look curiously back at the boy.

"Unicorn mane."

"Mane? How? Was it…you know…"

"I don't follow…"

"Dead" His expression was bashful, but serious nonetheless. Still, the very thought of it makes me cringe.

"Of course not! I merely approached one I happened to come by…" He looks at me skeptically, waiting for me to elaborate further. I'm not really sure what else to say, and hand him the hairs casually.

"But…unicorns scare really easily, and it's impossible to even be around one for longer than a few seconds…I know that much…" Poor boy must be thinking I'm belittling his intelligence, but in all honesty I've never met a shy unicorn in my life.

"Well, I suppose it varies from person to person…?" Ah, the crimson tainting my complexion must be the reason he's chuckling.

"You must be really good with animals! Did you use a horse to get me here?"

"No…well, you're not half bad yourself. Charging into that man was quite belligerent, but—"

"Well, I am really strong and good looking" His teeth shining at his previous statement, I role my eyes

"Of course, very heroic of you rushing into the scene like that" The boy freezes. Oh holy hell, can he not tell what sarcasm is?

"Wa…you really think so? I…hey thanks man! You're not too bad yourself! We saved that girl like a couple of heroes, don't ya' think?"

"Yes, yes, I suppose" Oblivious this one is, his wife must be a monster.

"Who are you any ways? People might get suspicious if I go around calling you a ped—"

"Arthur."

"Artie? Arthur Artie, I'll call you that if I don't get a last name" His teasing voice caused me to flush slightly, really I was enjoying conversing with him too much. It really is dangerous to…

"Kirkland"

"Arthur Kirkland, never heard of you!" Extending his hand, I put on a solid face and try to get a hold of my tedious emotions. This is merely a boy, a handsome one at that. Not in the sense that he is so deprived of woman that he plays with himself, but that of the general definition of him being good looking.

But it will only prove to hurt my feelings if I grow friendly with someone like this, it always ends up like this.

"And you never should have. Go on now boy, it's clear your body is all healed up." Turning around, I begin to walk away from the boy to have myself halted by the presence of strong fingers clasp my hand.

"You know it's rude to shake off someone when they're introducing themselves" His smile was slightly hurt now, well good.

"Go back to your mother, or wife or something. Really I don't need to trouble myself with someone like you." Oh dear, perhaps the words came out too cold, for the boys eyes flash to a tortured expression, but fade into a grimace.

"Oh…well, I don't really have any family. I kinda just wander around here and there, cause I wanna explore the world!" The last bit sounded forced, but my curiosity was peaked.

"What do you mean by don't really? Did you leave them to travel? That's really quite selfish, your mother probably has her heart broken to bits."

His expression remained the same, no anger, just emptiness

"Well, I don't think she would. I never met her or my dad." The boy states this without seeming to care much, as if we were conversing on something as simple as how the others day was.

Fuck me, I've never been good at reading other people's emotions.

"Fine then, but you should head off anyways."

"Well, could you at least show me off to town? You did drag me all the way out here" Reasonably enough, I still can't piece together what the boy wants from me.

Perhaps he sincerely is lost and needs my guidance?

"Very well then, hurry along then. I'd rather not have to waste too much time. I have to go into town anyways, some scrolls I need to pick up…yes, come now" Stuttering about, I begin walking at a moderately fast pace past the boy towards the village. I'd walk him to the outskirts and be done with him. He's a traveler after all, so it's not like I'd be spending much time with him anyways.\

"Awesome!" His cheerful demeanor broke free, and he began chattering about as if the words could not contain themselves and simply demanded to be released from his every moving lips.

As enjoyable as his company is…well I really shouldn't get used to it, dangerous and all…but he is quite an amusing bloke.

"Cool, so why do you live all the way out there alone?" His eyes hone in on mine, causing me to grimace slightly to myself.

"Here we are, have yourself a safe trip, boy" Waving my hand to the side, I hurry to leave before he can bombard me with anymore questions.

"I thought you had to get some scrolls?" Without turning around I shrug him off. This is for the absolute best, of course it is. Poor bloke will forget about me by the morrow, and everything will be alright.

He doesn't say anything else, and I head back towards some trees to disappear.

Sometimes I really wish I didn't have to be myself. A lot of times I wish I could live outside myself and do as I please, be in the company I please.

Be that as it may, wishing never got anyone anywhere. Well, it never got me anywhere. Finding an area dimly lit by the slightest hint of sunshine, I rest my eyes. Physically I am fine, but my mind hasn't been coaxed out of its womb in ages.

Resting my eyes a story pops into my mind,

_Two kids fall in love with each other_

_Mother is right well bloody possessive of her son, he is upper class, she is viewed as scum_

_Mother consults bastard doctor to incarcerate her, she wakes up in a prison cell_

_Breaks out of cell, avoids guards, scared as other prisoners politely and urge her to help them_

_She pulls a lever to help them, the lever kills the prisoner_

_She shrivels up, sobbing_

_Her humanity won't last for long_

Kind of morbid yes, but writing it might help keep my mind off of the events that have recently occurred.

_Her scream is heard by the guard_

_He grabs her by the arm, a dirty smirk across his face_

_He says he's taking away his fun_

Sickening bastard, I'll be sure to have him beaten by a pipe or something ironic later. Reaching into my pocket, I search for a quill to begin writing, when interrupted by a shiver that courses throughout my entire being.

Feeling like someone is lighting my heart on fire with fires from the depth of the Earth's core, I spring up and begin to run.

I know how I feel, even if I deny it at every interval. But I know that boy is in danger.

Weaving through the thick branches, I resist the urge to knock them all down in order to get my way. Screaming, woman and men. Not his voice, damn yes his voice…

Oh hell. Burn me into a thousand flames and scatter my ashes round' the world

That idiot…really is going to die. Why can't I move? I need to move, or else he will die.

Cliffhanger~~dun dun daahhh~3 ^w^ Hope you enjoyed it! Please review loves; it really does make me write faster XD

Thanks for reading! 3


End file.
